Charmed - Meet the Halliwels
by Citizen of Heaven
Summary: A brand new story of the sisters and their individual families
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Bully and the beat  
**

 _ **All the sisters are married with children**_

 _ **Prue and Andy have three kids, Kalani who is 7 years old, Chloe who is 5 years old, and Brooke a baby.**_

 _ **Piper and Leo have three kids Wyatt who is 8 years old, Chris who is 6 years old and Melinda who is 5 years old.**_

 _ **Phoebe and Cole have three kids Diamond who is 6 years old, Heavenly Grace who is 4 years old, and the baby Crystal Love.**_

 _ **Paige and Henry have three kids Maddie and Mackenzie 4 year old twins, and baby brother Henry.**_

All the sisters live in their own homes with their families, Piper, Leo and Family live in the manor.

A big party was about to take place in the manor it was Melinda's 5th birthday. Prue and family were the first ones to arrive at the Halliwell Manor.

"Kalani cut it out we are hear now", Andy ordered loudly, waking up Prue from her car ride nap. "honey we are here", Andy was now whispering, as Prue rubbed her 6 month old belly. "finally", Prue mumbled. The Trudeau s then entered the manor.

"hello family", Andy greeted. "AUNT PRUE UNCLE ANDY", Melinda screamed running into their arms. "hey baby girl", Prue greeted. "how's the birthday girl", Andy asked. "great... how's the baby auntie", Melinda asked rubbing Prue's bump. "very good Mel", Prue replied, she loved how caring Melinda was to her unborn baby. "Chloe Kalani we have a lot to do", Melinda said pulling them upstairs. "hey sister and brother in law", Piper greeted. "how's pregnant life?". "It sucks my back hurts and I crave the strangest things and with two kids on top of that", Prue complain. Piper laughed out of all of Prue's pregnancies this one seemed to be the worst. "how's work Andy?", Piper asked. "same old", Andy replied. Leo then came in followed by greetings. Leo was still their white lighter.

After a while the Mitchel's arrived, followed by the Turners. Cole was now human but since Cole was a demon when Diamond their first son was conceived, Diamond got demonic and witch powers. At the moment Phoebe and Cole only have two kids Diamond and Heavenly.

The kids were just playing in the basement, which was now set for a play room, filled with toy, video games, coloring books, all that fun stuff. The adults who could were helping to set up for Melinda's party in the living room. "let's cross our fingers that no demon comes in here", Piper voiced out loud. "stop worrying Piper it will be alright", Phoebe assured. "so how has Diamond been coping with his powers?", Paige asked, rocking two month old baby Henry back and forth. "well it's hard for him.. you know to be the only Halliwell to have demonic powers and also being and empath and all it has been hard for him", Phoebe shared. "yes but we are here for him", Cole concluded. "well the lesson he should learn is the powers is not what makes one evil it's what the person uses with their power", Leo stated.

Soon Daryl and family joined the fun. Daryl is married to Sheila and they have two sons Daryl junior who is 12 years old and Mickey who is 8 years old. The boys joined the kids down stairs. "so hows life?", Sheila asked, once they were settled. Everyone shared their 'greats' and 'good' responses. Soon Melinda's party started with games, lunch and opening presents. As the party sustained, a scream suddenly broke. "Heavenly", Cole called in answer to her cries. Heavenly then ran into her father's welcoming arms crying. "what's the matter baby?", Phoebe asked the blue eyed four year old. "Diamond and Wyatt won't let her play", Maddie filled the family in. "Wyatt Diamond come here", Piper called. The two brothers walked in from the sun room. "she won't leave us alone", Wyatt started to explain. "and then what happened?", Phoebe asked. "he pushed her", Maddie exclaimed. "No I did not Diamond did". Diamond's eyes were everywhere in the room but it refused to match someone's eyes. "boy did you push your sister?", Cole asked. "I'm sorry but I didn't push her hard she is just a drama queen". "Wyatt Diamond apologize", Piper sternly ordered. "Why do I have to", Wyatt whined. "because you told her to go away". "I'm sorry", Diamond said. "me too". "Wyatt", Piper called sternly. "I'm sorry". Both boys then went back to their activities. "come on Heavenly you can play with me and Kenzie", Maddie said, Heavenly nodded in agreement and ran along. "Kids", Piper commented. "aren't they just blessings", Darryl finished.

The party then started to die down as everyone said their good byes and were on their way to their respectful homes.

In the Trudeau's home it was bedtime. The Trudeau's lives in a family house with a big garage at the front. "alright my beauties ready for bed?", Andy asked. Kalani and Chloe nodded. Kalani was a mini Prue she had her mothers hair, smile, but her dad's eyes. Chloe on the other hand was like her daddy, but with Prue's eyes. Kalani and Chloe shared a room. "can you read us story please?", Chloe asked, her two front teeth missing making her cuter. "yes baby which one". They both pointed at the Hansel and Gretel book. Prue then waddled in sitting on Kalani's bed where Chloe and Kalani laid for their story. Before Andy could finish reading the girls were already falling asleep, Andy carried Chloe to her bed. The content parents kissed their children good night and went to their rooms. "I can't believe that I have a beautiful family... after I almost died fighting Shax-", Prue was cut off. "honey no need to worry about him.. he is dead alright come on", Andy took her in his arms. "I love you". "Love you too". Prue was happy, for the first time in forever everything felt right.

In the Turner's home it was bedtime. The Turner's lives in the penthouse, due to Cole still working for the firm. Diamond and Heavenly shared a room, but for their story to be read everyone came to Diamond's room, due to his bigger bed. "daddy mommy we are ready for our story", Diamond called. Diamond was a copy of his father, eyes and all, but with his mom's smile. Heavenly was mini Phoebe, with her father's blue eyes. "alright story time", Phoebe said, as her and Cole entered the room. Heavenly curled up in her mother's arms. "why are you sad?", Phoebe asked, Phoebe didn't need to use her emphatic powers to see her children's feelings especially at this age. "she wants a baby sister", Diamond said. "hey I was supposed to tell", Heavenly whined. "you were taking too long". "shut up". "Stop it", Cole ordered sternly. "Diamond be nice", Phoebe said. "sorry". "alright which story?", Cole asked. "little red", Heavenly said. "No ugly duckling", Diamond argued. "how about Jack and the Beanstalk", Phoebe asked. "Deal", The kids chorused, the beautiful sound of agreement. After the story was read it was time for bed. "can I stay in your room?", Heavenly asked. "we talked about this you have to stay in your bed", Cole said. "but I want to sleep in your room". "Heavenly go to your bed right now", Phoebe ordered sternly. Being the stubborn child she was, she folded her arms and stood in the middle of the room. "Heavenly", Cole's scolding voice rose. "No". "would you shut up and get in your bed", Diamond screamed, as Heavenly now started to wail. "Diamond". Cole then scooped Heavenly and put her on her bed, she continued to scream. "Ok I'm sorry Heavenly", Diamond surrendered. Heavenly's screaming came to an end, but she wanted to go to her parents room. "Heavenly it's bed time you are not coming to our room stop it right now", Cole scolded, Heavenly then reluctantly obeyed, allowing Phoebe and Cole to go their room. "I don't know why you have to act like a baby all the time", Diamond stated. "Leave me alone". Diamond rolled his eyes in response.

It was also bedtime at the Mitchel's, and they live in a town house. "Maddie stay still", Paige was giving the twins their baths while Henry tried to get Henry Jr to sleep. "alright time to get out". "I'm not ready to come out yet the water is so warm", Kenzie said. "well it's time for bed so you have to come out now". "Noo", Kenzie whined. Paige then carried Maddie out with no issue, then next she carried McKenzie kicking and screaming out of the tub. Maddie just simply skipped as Paige carried McKenzie as she continued to scream. "Kenzie that's enough", Henry warned sternly, forcing the screaming mess to come to an end slowly. "you are going to wake your brother". Paige rewarded Henry with a thank you smile. After the twins were dressed in their pajamas, Henry and Paige read them a story and they slept off in the middle. "thank God that they were tired", Paige exclaimed, as she and Henry arrived at their shared bedroom. "yes and even Henry is sleeping I say we count our blessings and go to sleep", Henry said, as the couple snuggled up and fell asleep.

In the manor Melinda had already fallen asleep. "what a day huh?", Leo commented, he had just finished reading Wyatt and Chris a story. "yea what a successful day though", Piper snuggled up to Leo. "I love it whenever our family comes together", Piper added. Leo smiled in agreement. They engaged in small talk until they fell asleep.

The Halliwel kids attended magic school, they took classes based on their age groups they went after actual school. The ages were 2 to 5 years old, 6 to 9 years old, 10 to 12 years old, 13 to 15 years old, and 16 to 19 years old. They went once or twice a week.

Only Diamond, Kalani, Wyatt and Chris attended magic school today the rest of the kids were at the manor

"why are you here you are evil", A boy told Diamond. The boy was about 8 years of age with tanned Caucasian skin. "no I'm not I am good", Diamond defended. "no you're not you have demonic powers you don't belong here", The boy harassed . "Leave my cousin alone", Wyatt suddenly said, get some of the children's attention. "and why should I listen to you I'm older than you", The boy challenged. "so what leave him alone or else", Wyatt threatened. "or what". "don't listen to him Diamond", Wyatt comforted noticing that his cousin was crying, while trying his best to ignore the bully. "I want to go home", Diamond stated, his blue eyes glazed with tears, some tears escaping. "yeah leave nobody cares", The boy said, as he was thrown across the room through telekinesis. "what is going on here?", A teacher asked walking towards them. "Wyatt hurt me with his powers", The kid cried. "he was picking on Diamond", Wyatt argued. "you know the rules go to the corner right now", The teacher ordered sternly. "Ugh you aren't listening". "Wyatt enough go to the corner we can discuss this later and Tyson you go to the other corner", The teacher commanded. "why he used his power on me", The boy whined. "RIGHT NOW TYSON". Both Wyatt and the boy recently introduced as Tyson went to their respectful corners, while Diamond's problem was left unsolved.

After magic school classes were over, Prue and Paige came to take the kids home. "hey darlings", Prue greeted, As the kids walked towards them. "It wasn't good Wyatt got in trouble", Chris shared. "yea because he was standing up for Diamond", Kalani finished. "is that so... Wyatt Diamond?", Paige asked. Diamond just stood there motionless. "Tyson was saying awful things to Diamond saying he doesn't belong because he is a demon", Wyatt shared. "aww baby do not listen to him", Prue comforted as Diamond started to cry. Paige then carried him and patted his back. "how about we go home and talk to his parents", Prue said, as everyone nodded in agreement.

They arrived at the manor, as the rest of the family was hanging out in the manor, a rare moment as everyone is mostly busy. "what's happening?", Phoebe asked, as she immediately felt her son's pain. "mommy", Diamond called out as he ran into her arms immediately Paige put him down. "it's alright you are safe now baby", Phoebe soothed as she rubbed his back as he cried his heart out. The kids were sent to play as the worried adults were watching the moment between Phoebe and Diamond. "what happened to my baby?", Phoebe asked, she was now crying. "let me get Wyatt he was there", Paige said, as she briefly walked out and then came back to the living room with Wyatt. "Wyatt what happened to Diamond?", Piper asked. "a kid in our class names Tyson was being mean to him telling him that he doesn't belong in magic school because he is a demon", Wyatt explained. "I want to meet that kids parents right away", Cole said, clearly angry. "I think we should go tomorrow", Phoebe said, finally getting herself together even though she was still crying. "Wyatt why did you get in trouble?", Prue asked, remember Chris mentioning earlier. "because I threw him across the room with my powers but I didn't meant it.. I was just so angry then he flew across the room", Wyatt explain. "well we will deal with that later right now we have to worry about Diamond... thank you Wyatt", Piper stated, as Wyatt left the living room. After a good five more minutes of crying in Phoebe's arms Diamond fell asleep, as Cole went to the Wyatt and Chris' room to lay him down. "He was so sad it was overwhelming", Phoebe shared, she still had tears in her eyes. "yes i am going to set a meeting with the principle of magic school and Tyson's parents", Paige declared. "I wish I could protect him", Cole said. "you can't protect him from everything unfortunately", Andy said. "it's going to be alright", Piper assured. After a while everybody went to their respectful homes.

"I assure you this won't happen again", The principle of magic school assured, the principle was elder Samson. "it better not", Cole stated. "yes it won't a meeting will be held with Tyson and his parents today", Elder Samson informed. "alright... Diamond do you want to go to class?", Phoebe asked her son, she could feel his discomfort. Diamond shook his head no, as he beckoned for Phoebe to hold him. "that's alright Diamond... I will make sure no one picks on you anymore", Elder Samson assured, patting the little boy on his back in assurance. "we will be on our way then", Cole concluded. "nice speaking to you have an awesome day", Elder Samson said, shaking both Phoebe and Cole's hands and they were on their way.

Prue was now 7 months pregnant, and as demanded by her sisters wasn't allowed to stay alone. "Prue this is for your own good", Paige stated. Paige and Prue were at Paige's home. "I know but I am the oldest sister I can take care of myself", Prue declared. "I know but now that you are pregnant you need someone to be there with you for the sake of my niece". Prue rolled her eyes she didn't understand why all the protection she was fine she thought. "I have powers I can defend my self", Prue reminded. "I know you do but it's not like the baby has a shield like Wyatt did so therefore you could still get hurt", Paige ranted. "Paige you're ranting". Paige rolled her eyes in disagreement. As the sisters were enjoying each others company Chloe appeared via astral projection. "Mommy", The little girl screamed running into her mom's arms. "Chloe aren't supposed to be in class", Prue couldn't help feel a little proud at the fact that her daughter was using her powers. "hey aunt Paige", Chloe greeted trying to avoid her mom's comment. "hey sweet heart". "Chloe", Prue warned. "Chloe what happened?", Paige asked. "I wanted to be with mommy", The little stated sitting on her mom's lap and wrapped her arms around Pru's neck. "aww baby you know when you are done with school you can come and see mommy", Paige said. "Yes and stay in my arms", Prue added. "I know but I wanted to see mommy now", the little girl whined. "Chloe you know what we talked about you could expose magic", Prue reminded. "no it's nap time anyway and they'll think I am sleeping". "It still doesn't make it right now go back to school", Prue ordered, kissing her daughter's cheek. "ok I love you mommy", Chloe said, kissing her mom back. "I love you too", Prue stated as Chloe disappeared. "scary isn't it", Paige commented mirroring Prue's thoughts. "how they are coming into their powers very quickly". Prue let out a sigh in approval, as the duo continued their sisterly time together.


	2. Chapter 2- I've got the power

**Chapter 2- I've got the power  
**

"I actually kind of miss this", Phoebe stated. "huh you miss hiding and waiting for demons to come and attack us", Piper asked. "no I meant sisterly bonding", Phoebe replied. Phoebe and Piper were hiding behind a broken car in an alley. "I wonder what's taking Paige and Prue so long", Piper muttered, as almost immediately Paige orbed in with the still heavily pregnant Prue. "what took you guys so long?", Phoebe asked. "well I was trying to leave but Chloe was way to clingy", Prue replied. "shh get down", Piper ordered as a crash was heard revealing a presence. As the innocent came out of the back door next to where the sisters were hiding, the sisters gave each other a 'you ready' look as they started. Piper first froze the innocent, then Prue threw one of the demons against the wall, and Phoebe went straight to fighting. "Fireball", Paige commanded as, the fireball went back to sender instantly killing the demon. "the spell", Paige reminded, as the sisters held hands. "Cyrus we cut your life short with the power of four", The sisters chanted, as Cyrus the head demon exploded after dramatically screaming. "nice fighting with you all", Phoebe stated. "we better go before the demon unfreezes", Prue said. Paige then orbed out with Prue, as Phoebe and Piper got in their respectful cars and were on their way home.

"Uncle Darryl do you know where my daddy is?", The little 5 year old brunette asked. "how did you get here? where's your mom?", Darryl asked, taken a back by her sudden appearance. "I astral projected and I need to see my daddy now.. it's about my mommy", The little girl explained. "Trudeau". At the mention of his name Andy walked out of his office. "hey baby", Andy greeted taking his daughter in his arms. "what's going on?". "it's mommy she needs you", Chloe stated, looking like she had been crying. "where is she what happened?", Andy asked, as he was sent to an immediate state of panic. "she is with Kalani I came through astral projection". "don't worry go I'll cover for you", Darryl said, as Andy gave him a thank you smile, grabbed his keys and ran out with Chloe.

"Prue", Andy called as he bolted through their front door; Chloe had already astral projected back. "Andy", Prue could be heard crying and breathing heavily. "baby what's wrong", Andy asked as he entered their bedroom to see Kalani and Chloe trying to comfort Prue who was in pain. "Andy I think something is wrong", Prue cried. "did your water break". Prue shook her head in response as she dripped of sweat."daddy what's wrong with mommy?", Kalani asked filled with fear and worry, matching the same emotions with her little sister who she was trying to comfort. "I don't know but we are going to find out alright do not worry", Andy assured giving his girls a comforting hug and a kiss. "I came as quickly as I could", Phoebe suddenly said as ran into the bed room. "what's going on?". "I just... started to feel pain suddenly... I think something is... wrong", Prue sobbed breathing heavily. "it's going to be alright... let's take her to the hospital I'll inform Piper and Paige so they'll meet us there", Phoebe said. Andy immediately carried Prue carefully in bridal style, and Phoebe carried Chloe in her arms and held Kalani's hand as they all left.

Later on all the sisters were at the hospital waiting to hear from Prue, the kids were all sent to the manor supervised by Cole, and Henry. "everything is going to fine", Leo assured Andy who was freaking out by the second. Leo came just in case this was connected to magic in some way. "she might be in labor I had Maddie and Kenzie when I was in my 8th month", Paige stated. "yeah I'm sure she will be fine this is Prue she will conquer", Piper assured. "but her water didn't break yet", Phoebe added her worry. Andy just sat down with his face buried in his hands not knowing what to do to help his wife. "Andy Trudeau?", A nurse asked. "that's me is my wife alright what's going on is the baby alright", Andy vomited all the questions not allowing the nurse to keep up. "Mr Trudeau calm down everything is alright with Prue". "can we go and see her?", Phoebe asked. "and you are?". "we're her sisters", Piper replied. "alright she is in room 203 that way", The nurse directed followed by thank yous and nods of appreciation from the Halliwel family.

"Prue what are doing?", Andy asked. "I'm just getting a bag of chips then I am going back to jail I mean bed". "Prue this is serious". "I am being serious you and my sisters won't let me be... yes I had a scare but everything is fine", Prue stated. "Prue it's because we care and love that's why we want you well rested", Andy calmly said. "I know and I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you... I love you". The couple shared passionate kiss. "mommy why are you out of bed", Kalani was heard asking instantly breaking their kiss with her hands on her hips. "don't worry Lani I'm going back to bed", Prue said, planting a kiss on her forehead then waddling back to her room. "daddy is mommy going to be ok?" The little girl asked. "you don't need to worry mommy is fine she just needs to make sure she's getting enough rest", Andy assured kneeling down to the level of the 7 year old. "ok and make sure she stays in bed". "I will now give daddy a kiss", Andy said, as Kalani gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and ran along.

"Arrhh", a voiced deep voice moaned as, someone pressed a cloth on it's wound. "Cyrus relax now it will soon be over my dear", A chocolate skinned woman soothed. "Those stupid witches are going to pay for vanquishing me", Cyrus spat. Cyrus was also chocolate skinned, and he is a demon that was previously vanquished "no you will do no such you have to rest your wounds while we come up with the perfect plan we can't just attack, The woman reasoned. "Alana they vanquished me". "yes I know but yet here you are standing before me", Alana stated. "how exactly did you bring me back?", Cyrus asked. "let's just say I owe some one a favor... but don't worry you need to get better I have a perfect plan on attacking the witches", Alana revealed. "what is the plan?". "Patience my love", Alana said, as they both shared a kiss.

"daddy mommy wake up", Heavenly squealed jumping on her parents bed. "Heavenly stop jumping", Cole begged, Phoebe who laid right on top of Cole was slowly waking up. "good morning baby", Phoebe greeted Cole with a kiss and Heavenly with a smile, and Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe kissing her neck. "morning... mommy I'm hungry", Heavenly announced as she sat on Phoebe's back. "don't hurt your mommy", Cole warned. "Oh sorry", Heavenly instantly got up. "that's ok baby how about you go wait for us in the living room we will be right out", Phoebe said, knowing that under the covers her and Cole were completely naked. "I want to go together", Heavenly whined. "Heavenly now", Cole stated, as the little girl left the room hesitantly. "she is so stubborn", Cole said. "she is your daughter", Phoebe teased. Cole tickled Phoebe until he was on top of her. "Cole stop I'm still recovering from last night and we have to go make breakfast", Phoebe reasoned, as Cole kissed her neck. "Cole stop", Phoebe moaned. "it's not my fault that you can't resist me". "Cole Turner". "mommy daddy you coming?", Heavenly called from the living room. "ok I'll go to the washroom first", Phoebe called. "let's go together", Cole said trying to get a hold of Phoebe and she moved away. "NO if we go together we will never finish", Phoebe laughed running into the washroom to freshen up. Soon the couple went downstairs and joined their two kids and made breakfast.

In the Mitchel household, the family were all in the kitchen, Henry was making breakfast for the family, as Maddie and McKenzie helped as they could. Paige was holding baby Henry, as the family enjoyed each others company. "which tea would you like my love", Henry asked, as Paige blushed. Even in the their five years old marriage Henry always made Paige blush. "green tea is fine thank you". "Daddy how did you and mommy meet?", Kenzie asked. "yea tell us the story", Maddie added. "well it was about five years ago and when I was working actually and when I set my eyes on her all I could think was how beautiful she was and still is", Henry said. "aww Henry", Paige and Henry then shared a short but passionate kiss. "I love it when they kiss", Maddie said. "eww it's gross", Kenzie added, making Paige and Henry laugh. "anyway when you girls are old enough don't settle for anything else but the best because I sure did", Paige smiled as Henry and Paige stared at each mesmerized in love.

"Kalani catch", Chloe called, as Kalani caught the small ball thrown at her. Prue could be heard laughing, the two little girls hurriedly made their way to their parents room. "wait Chloe we can't just go inside remember the rule", Kalani reasoned. "how about I use my powers to ask them", Chloe asked. "or we can just knock". "what's the fun in that", Kalani nodded in agreement. Then Chloe closed her eyes as she concentrated as she used her psychokinesis get the attention of her parents in the bedroom. Meanwhile in the Prue and Andy's bedroom they were cuddling and enjoying each others company, then the TV turned on and went to tree house. "girls you can come in", Prue called, as the door immediately opened as the two sisters ran to their parents on the bed. "you know you can knock", Andy said. "what is the fun in that", Chloe replied. "at least you are exercising your powers", Prue reasoned rubbing her big belly. "mommy when we will get to see the baby?", Kalani asked. "very soon baby". "well let's get ready we are going to the manor", Andy reminded.

"alright kids settle down", Leo called out, all the kids were in the manor with Leo and Paige, so they could practice using their powers. "alright you know the drill no using the powers on one another just on the objects provided to you", Paige instructed, as everyone nodded in agreement. "alright Diamond you are first let's do this", Leo said, as Diamond came forward, as the other children sat quietly on the carpet in the attic. "Book", Diamond called, as the book shimmered into his hands. "I can do it better", Diamond squealed happily. "that's great good job bud", Leo praised the 6 year old. Diamond power is telekinetic shimmering, which is just like telekinetic orbing but with shimmers it's really unique. "Kalani your turn", Paige said. Kalani concentrated as she lifted are hands to her lips and blew on her palm as icicles came out and she froze a lamp in front of her. Everyone clapped. "great control Kalani better than last time", Paige praised. The power Kalani showed is called cryokinesis and it is the ability to generate and manipulate ice and cold, it's a rare power and it was Prue's past life's power. Kalani then next showed her telekinetic power by moving the lamp that had icicles all over it. "Maddie", Leo called. Maddie showed her photokinesis by throwing a bunch of lightcicles in the air; photokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate light, it is a power used by elders and white lighters. Maddie showed her telekinetic orbing, and lastly her cloaking. Cloaking is the ability to hide one's presence both physically and so no one can sense the person or scry for them. "great job everyone we will continue this lesson another time great job and make sure you practise... and those that didn't get a turn today get ready for next week", Paige concluded the meeting.


End file.
